Slip, Slop, Slap!
by Fansquee
Summary: Donna and the Doctor visit Bondi Beach… with interesting results.


**Title**: Slip! Slop! Slap!  
**Author**: Fansquee  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Donna and the Doctor visit Bondi Beach… with interesting results.  
**Notes/Warning**: I own no one!! Just a cat… who is very nasty. And this response to Weekly Drabble Challenge #2 at doctor_donna

"Donna, please," came the Doctor's weary voice from the library lounge.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't know 'what'." She replied sarcastically.

"The humming!" He snapped at her. "Do you have to?"

Donna looked at him innocently over her book and licked her lips in a wicked manner.

They'd spent the day at a beach in Australia called Bondi, to see what the fuss was all about with it being 'world famous'. The Doctor soon discovered how uncomfortable a suit and converse were, so after a little prodding from Donna he decided to try something more 'casual.' He changed into a light blue t-shirt and some snazzy stripped board shorts.

Donna was more sensible and dressed in a dark green one-piece with a coral blue wrap around. She had a large sunhat, shades and liberally applied sunscreen to her fair and freckled skin. He refused her offer to lend her sunscreen to him and proceeded to make a sandcastle of a 'Banana Sundae'. It looked brilliant until a couple of teenagers crashed into it while catching a stray Frisbee.

Giving up, he lay besides Donna, asking her random and mostly nonsensical questions and rambling about wombat's that were big enough to eat a small child. Whatever that was about.

Hours later, and feeling her beach bathing was over until the urge struck again in a few weeks time, she woke the sleeping Time Lord and they headed back to the TARDIS.

Where the Doctor discovered he wasn't as untouchable as he liked to think.

Sometime during his nap, he'd taken the t-shirt off and everything but his thighs and arse were as red as a baked lobster. Which Donna thought was hilarious to the point of laughing till tears streamed.

Hours later she found him wearing a light cotton t-shirt that was damp from being dunked in ice water and a pair of navy blue shorts, lounging in the library and generally looking miserable. Setting a large cold drink near him, Donna took a spot on the other side and couldn't resist humming a tune. Which brought him to ask her ever so kindly to shut the hell up.

A few days beforehand, Donna had been rummaging through old tapes of long forgotten TV shows from Australia like A Country Practice, the Neighbours: Where Charlene married Scott… not that Donna remembered watching the episode. And while watching she came across a very popular jingle.

"_The sun shining down, so desperate to brown, but skin cancer isn't so hot, no its not. So if you take a run, or work in the sun; should you sizzle like a sausage, most certainly not!_" She sang softly to herself, but loud enough for the Doctor to hear and he was currently looking her with a filthy stare, not able to resist she waggled a finger as she spoke the next part. "Be especially careful about small kiddies! Just say these simple words!"

"Donna!!!" He moaned getting a pillow and throwing it at her general direction but missing her completely.

"_Slip, Slop, Slap! It sounds like a breeze when you say it like that. Slip, Slop, Slap! In the sun this summer say! Slip, Slop, Slap!_" The more he moaned for her to stop the louder she got with the lyrics. "_Slip on a shirt, slop on sunscreen and slap on a hat! Slip, Slop, Slap! You can stop skin cancer just say: Slip, Slop, Slap!_"

"Donna!!!" He got up unsteadily from his lounge, his head obviously suffering from the effects from the sunburn and slight heat-stroke and tried to dramatically point to her in his 'I'm a Time Lord and I'm Warning You!' but falling epically. "Quiet! Or so help me!"

"_It's so simple!_" Donna grinned at him wickedly, having no sympathy for his own stupidity with refusing any sunscreen. "_Slip, Slop, Slap!_"

The Doctor found another pillow and this time didn't miss his mark, which was her face. "I'll slip, slop, slap you in a minute!"

Donna only pouted. "And who'll rub the Aloe Vera onto your back?"

The Doctor just grumbled and flopped onto the lounge, wincing as he was reminded of his mistake.

Great, now he was in pain and had the damn song in his head.

Read and review!!

P.S. The song Donna is sing is this: .com/watch?v=gAu5wCTEBt0&feature=channel_page


End file.
